The Cure
by Alexiraw
Summary: Bella has an issue she needs help with, Carlisle is a Psychologist. When she visits his office hoping to get some help, she finds that he has the exact cure she was looking for but didn't know she'd find in his office. Carlisle/Bella One-Shot.


**A/N: This is a story that popped into my head two days ago and I felt the need to put it in writing I think it has a lot of potentially to be a full fledged story, so there's a good chance it will eventually, it really depends on how many reviews I get. All of my one-shots are written with the possibility of them becoming longer stories, and are previews of a bigger story line.**

The waiting room was white and sterile, it reminded me of a hospital or a mental health institute, where they try not to stimulate the patients with too many colors. It smelled like leather and wood polish, the place is clean almost too clean. Everything was too in order, nothing out of place. He the magazines on the table were neatly fanned out equally spaced out. The receptionist quietly typing into her computer was the only sound in the room. It made me uncomfortable afraid to move, cough, or even swallow, as not to disturb the silence.

Damn it! I need to cough. I try my best to hold it in as much as I can, but I can feel it creeping slowly up my throat tickling and scratching, trying to reach the surface. I cover my mouth and just let it out. The typing stopped and I looked up to find the receptionist staring at me, I offered her a small smile, but flipped her the bird in my head. After a moment typing was back, but the more that I think about it the typing and the silence contradicted each other, yet both were present in the small room. It was like the silence sat across from me, to mock me with conniving smiles, and alluring expressions.

I mentally shake off those thoughts, sometimes I let myself get too carried away, because the quiet makes me nervous, or my mind is always restless. I don't know. I have issues, that's why I'm sitting in the psychologist office waiting to see the doctor. I'm his last patient of the day and he's suppose to be the best I was lucky enough to get him to squeeze me in.

I drove all the way from Seattle to come here, in hopes no one from Forks or worse La Push would see me. My boyfriend Jacob was out hanging out with his friends from around the reservation again. So, he wouldn't be able to question where I've been. We've been having some problems the last 4 months; well I've been having a problem that I think talking to a professional about might help. I would've come earlier but every time I decided to come here I chickened out.

"Ms. Swan." I looked up at the sound of my name being called. A man of about 6'4" with blonde hair, and unique yet beautiful golden eyes calls me over to him. "I'm ready to meet with you," he smiles and my breath hitches.

I walk over to him, folding Jacob's jacket I'm borrowing over my arm and hold out my hand. "Thank you, Dr. Cullen." His cool hand slips into mine, and I shiver as tiny jolts of electricity run through our connected hands. I looked up into his eyes and he stared at me in a way Jacob never did. He made me feel like his world began and ended with me.

He cleared his throat and dropped my hand. "No problem." He smiles softly and opened the door wider inviting me in. "Shelly you can go I'll close up," he said to receptionist. "Thank you Dr. Cullen," she said and by the sound of it she was already packing up to leave. "Have a seat. Would you like any coffee?" He asked me while ushering me to the couch.

I shake my head in the negative, trying to ignore the feelings I felt with his hand on my lower back. "No thanks."

He nods and sits in his chair and pulls it slightly closer to me. I nervously tap my fingers against my leg. As I watch his golden eye assess me intently. He scribbles a couple of things on his notepad before looking back up at me, with a smile. "So, Ms. Swan how may I assist you?"

I take a deep breath to steel my nerves, before I start. "I'm having some issues." I mumble looking down at my hands.

"I've already gotten that far," he answered with a small smirk while teasing me. I blushed. "Yeah, well I guess so since I'm here." I absentmindedly waved my hand at my surroundings. He was silently watching me; it was both unnerving and excited. The look in his eyes was showing not only concern but interest as well. Was he interested in me on a personal level or just as his patient?

"You're nervous," it wasn't a question but I nodded anyways. "What are you nervous about?"

"I don't want you to judge me," _and I think your hot_ I added in my head. He looked taken back. "Why would you think that?" I looked up at him wide eyed it sounded like he was answering my unspoken comment before I realized he wasn't. I looked down at my lap and focused on playing with my hands. "My issue is very personal and aren't we all afraid to admit weaknesses or fears."

He leaned back into his chair. "I understand, but this is a judgment free zone. You're safe here. OK?" He asked his voice softening. I nodded my head. "Ok, let's start with lighter conversation. Do you have any pets?"

"No," his eyes narrowed slightly and if I wasn't looking at him so closely I won't have noticed. "No dogs?" I eyed him suspiciously, why would he ask that? "No, I'm not much of a pet person," I replied.

He smiled, and I melted into the sofa with what I'm pretty sure is the goofiest grin on my face. God, he's so gorgeous. But, I have a boyfriend Jake, who's probably going to be at my apartment in a few hours. At the moment I'm finding it easier and easier to care less about him.

"Tell me about yourself Ms. Swan." Dr. Cullen asked me. "I'm putting away my notepad and pen." He got up and sat down on the couch with me, both of us on the far side of each end of the loveseat. My heart skipped a beat when I noticed how close we were I could reach over and touch him with little effort. "Let's talk on the same level. I'm Carlisle and you're Isabella."

"Just Bella." I corrected. He smiled and chuckled. "Ok just Bella tell me about yourself."

I thought about it for a minute. It's always hard for me to talk about myself. I never know what to really say. I'm dull and boring, but I refuse to say that to Carlisle. "I'm 22, and am going to graduate from college in 2 months. I like to read." I shrugged my shoulders not knowing what else to really say. "What are your likes?" He asked me grinning. He seemed so interested in what I have to say, but then again I guess that's kinda of his job.

"I like books that smell old, sitting under the stars having meaningful conversations or just listening to music, or going on long drives at sunset."

The more I talked to him about my likes the more I felt myself loosen up and relax. "What about your dislikes?" He asked leaning in closer.

"Strawberry, traffic, and spring colors," I answered making a face.

He through his head back and laughed, a full and deep musical laughter. He looked so young and carefree. I started to laugh with him.

"What is so horrible about spring colors?" He asked once our laughter was under control. "I don't know. Everything is so bright and pastel."

We spent awhile just laughing and talking about random things. He likes to read mostly medical journals, and the classics. He doesn't like traffic either, or seagulls, bad experience he didn't want to share yet. The fact that he understood my sense of humor was a surprised to me Jake never really got my humor. We never talked about random things just to be in each other's company. We had fun, he flirted with me and I flirted back a little. It didn't mean anything I told myself.

"You ready to talk about what's bothering you, Isa- I mean Bella." I glared at him and he chuckled before correcting himself.

I stood up and walked around surveying his office. He had a bookshelf full of what looked like medical books. His office is simple and homey, it's comfortable a place that I could picture people spilling their guts in. Which reminded me I haven't answered him yet.

"I'm having issues in my relationship. I've been with my boyfriend for 7 years, and being intimate with him feels different, sex in general feels wrong, and I can't," I looked up at him quickly before looking back down. "Finish," when I looked back up again he seemed disappointed, in what I have no idea.

He sat up straighter on the couch. "And when you mean finish, you mean?" He raised one eyebrow. I blushed, and bit my bottom lip. "I can't cum," I whisper. "What stops you?" He asks folding one leg over the other.

"I don't know I can't turn off my mind. I get so close, extremely close, so freaking close I could feel it about to take over and then nothing!"

"Have you spoken to your boyfriend about it?" He says the word boyfriend through gritted teeth as if it's a curse, and a slight English accent slips out.

The sound of his accent does weird things to me and I squirm a little. "Umm… no. I'm afraid he'll think of it as 'sex with him isn't great' and I don't think that's the case."

I don't really feel like challenging Jacob's manhood, that's not what I would be doing but he would take it that way. He changed during our 3 year of dating; he wasn't the sweet Jake, whose smiling face would light up a room anymore.

"Let's talk about your relationship." Dr. Cullen interrupted my train of thought. "Describe Jacob to me?"

"He's nice, funny, and caring." He nods his head. "Sounds pretty generic Bella, what makes Jacob unique?"

"Umm… he's tall, dark, and handsome?" I answer leaning against the wall. I tend to always joke when I'm nervous.

He smiles a knowing smile. "Are you still nervous?" He stands up and slowly stalks closer to me. Each step purposefully taunting, causing my heart rate to increase the closer he got. He stops a couple of feet in front of me and leans against the couch and cross his long legs at the ankle. His nice and crisp navy blue shirt does nothing to hide his muscular upper body.

"Yes." I whisper. He bites his bottom lip and sucks on it gently. I bite my own lip trying to get myself under control, my panties are pooling with my arousal. He's your therapist Bella! Don't, no dirty thoughts. He smiles at me seductively as if he knows exactly what I'm thinking, and what he's doing to me. I smile nervously at him.

"Does he make you feel beautiful? Does he tell you how special you are?" He asks, he voice low and soft. "Does he use his lips to worship every inch of your body?" My eyes flash back over to his eyes and then lips.

"No." Jacobs never worshipped me like that before. He tells me that I'm beautiful all the time but mostly when we're in bed. "Does he allow you to be free, to be yourself and take control?" He asked me walking closer to me; I shake my head saying no again. "Is that what you want Bella?" It is what I want but I don't know how to achieve it, or even what to do. "Yes, it's what I want," I answer him breathlessly. He smiles at me; he's close enough that I can feel the coolness of his body on mine. Why is he so cold? His fingers gently brush against my cheek, my hands found their way to his chest, and his muscles contracted under my fingertips.

He leaned down and kissed me, the electricity flowing through us was back and I moaned into his mouth. He used the opportunity to, introduce me to his tongue. Wow, did he taste amazing! He cradled the back of my head with one hand and pressed the other against the small of my back pulling me closer to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and pull the hair on the nape of his neck, he moans and his hands lower down to my ass he gently squeezes it before he lifts me up and wraps my leg around his waist. Oh my gosh, this felt so amazing.

Everything about him excites me. His taste, his smell, even his laugh, no one has ever made me feel as full of life as I feel right now with him. He walks us over to the couch, and sits down with me straddling him, he starts grinding into me. "Tell me what you want, Bella?" He whispered in my ear his English accent thick. "You," I whisper back full of need. He chuckles, "your body has already told me that, what I want to do is taste every inch of you. Do you want that?" He asks me grinding harder into my center.

"Oh God yes," I pant soaking through my panties. He flips me over so I'm lying on the couch. "First we have to take this off," he slowly lifts my shirt up, his hands traveling higher and higher, he cups one of my breast. "You're perfect." My shirt comes off quickly the rest of the way, he does the same with my pants slowly stripping them down his fingers lightly run up my core over my panties and I involuntary buck my hips craving more friction.

He sits back and just looks at me in amazement. "You are the most beautiful woman, I've ever seen." I didn't feel the need to cover myself under his gaze; he made me feel the truth in his words through touches, the look in his eyes and the tone of his voice. He bent down to kiss me again and I stopped him with a hand on his chest, he looked at me confused. "Take off your shirt," I requested suddenly feeling brave. He grinned at me mischievously pulled and untucked his shirt. He started playfully humming horrible 70s porn music as he unbuttoned his shirt and took it off. I laughed at his silliness, "I've been waiting to explore your body with my mouth ever since you walked through that door." He began from my neck kissing, and sucking I moaned when I felt his tongue tasting me. "Hands up, Bella and don't move them." I lifted my hands above my head and kept them there. He didn't mention any punishment for not doing so but I didn't need one I wanted to obey this command and he knew it.

His lips moved down to my collarbone nipping lightly and feathering kisses. When he reached my breast he moved my bra down and pulled my nipple into his mouth, the sensation of his cool breath on my nipple made me groan in pleasure. He traveled farther down exploring, tasting, licking every inch of me. When he discovered an area that would make me squirm underneath him, he focused on it, chuckling as each explicit word fell from my lips. The stimulation was overwhelming I wanted to move my hands but I didn't dare. "I'm going to really taste you now," he said placing a light kiss on my mound as he ripped off my panties. His breath gently blew on my heated core I moaned as my back arched off the couch. He is an expert with his mouth, sucking first gently on my bundle of nerves, and gradually adding more suction. I'm so close; the feeling in my lower stomach tightens. He slips his tongue into me, and I lose it I cum for the first time in a long time screaming his name in ecstasy gripping the edge of the couch for dear life. He plants kisses up my abdomen as he inserts a finger in my folds. "Ride my finger Bella use my finger to give yourself pleasure." I did exactly what he asked me as I rode off my orgasm.

Carlisle strips off his clothing, and the rest of mine and hovers over me his very impressive manhood at my entrance. "I love the sound of you screaming my name, let's see if I can make a scream it again." He slowly entered me and we both moaned together at the feeling, he stretched me and reached deeper than I've ever thought possible. He captured my lips with his and we kept a slow steady pace, enjoying the feel of each other.

"Oh God! You are so tight Bella, and warm," he groans. "You feel like home, darling." His words ignited something in me. He felt like home to me too. Like he was mine, and I was his. I wanted Carlisle to be mine. There was a different level of passion that inflamed in us, and we both began to move with a sense of urgency. He pumped in and out of me causing me to cry out in pleasure, and clench around him. After a few more pumps I heard his muffled groan and a tear his cool seed spilled into me and triggered my own orgasm. He lightly kissed all over my face, as we both came down from our high. I cuddle close him, as we both caught our breaths.

"Did you bite the couch?" I laughed after seeing the damage. He grinned sheepishly. "Shut up," he said pulling me into a heated kiss. I pulled away and kissed down his body. "Looks like someone is cured," he said smugly.

"Hmm..." I answered moving lower and lower. "Hands up Carlisle, and don't move them." I placed a kiss on his tip before wrapping my lips around his length. "Fuck, Bella!" He screamed.

The End …. for now.

**A/N: Some of the dialogue is from actual conversations I've had with strangers, the likes, dislikes convo is one of them. Anyway, tell me what you think? Do you want to read what happens before and after this scene?**


End file.
